The Winter Soldier's Daughter
by MrsHinkle26
Summary: When Grace Barnes' mother dies, she starts a new chapter of her life. She meets two very important men: the one she falls in love with and the one that helped bring her into this world. She knew who her father was, but Grace had never expected to meet him. When the two unite, secrets are told, relationships are tested, and life becomes a lot more complicated.


Grace had never expected her mother to pass while she was still in high school. But there was no denying that it was reality since she was watching as they buried the coffin in the ground. Grace had already shed her tears over the loss of her mother, but the pain was still deep in her chest. She ached to have her mother back, but Grace knew it wouldn't happen.

"Grace, are you ready to go?" her grandma asked quietly.

She nodded her head in response. "Yeah."

Her grandma let out a sigh and started towards the car. Grace followed silently, her eyes glued to the car. When they both saw a man walking towards them, they immediately stopped. Grace's eyes landed on her grandma, searching for some sort of recognition. All the old woman's face showed was shock.

The old woman stepped forward and embraced the man. "Nick, it's been so long."

"It has, Violet." Nick Fury stepped away from her and smiled. "You're looking well considering everything that has just happened."

Violet shrugged. "I'm okay. It's Grace that I'm worried about."

Nick looked up and his eyes met Grace's. He held out his hand. "Grace, it's nice to finally see you again."

She shook it wearily, not even realizing what he'd said. Grace just couldn't believe Nick Fury was standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pay my respects to your mother," he admitted quietly. "I'm sorry for your loss. She was a wonderful woman."

Grace's brow furrowed. "You knew her?"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "She didn't tell you?"

"The only person I know about is my father. I don't know anything beyond that," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nick glanced towards Violet. "Mind if I visit your apartment then? I believe Grace and I have some things to discuss."

"I don't mind," Violet said, gesturing for Grace to follow her to the car. "We'll meet you there."

Grace couldn't help but wonder why her mother never told her that she knew Nick Fury. All her mother had ever told her was that Bucky Barnes was her dad. At first Grace hadn't believed her, but when her mom started showing her pictures, there was no denying that it was the truth. Grace was surprised and wanted to meet him, but considering the circumstances, she knew she'd never be allowed to. She still hoped it would happen one day, though.

"Are you alright, dear?" her grandma asked as she drove them to the apartment.

"Yeah. I'm just wondering what all Nick has to tell me," Grace admitted quietly.

Violet nodded in understanding at what her granddaughter had responded, staying silent the rest of the ride.

When the two parked at the brick apartment building, they got out. Nick was already at their car, waiting impatiently. He was looking around as if he was paranoid. Grace could understand why he would seem that way. He was an important man that a lot of people didn't like.

"Here. You two head up. It'll take me a few minutes," Violet said, handing Grace the key.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Grandma?"

"I'm old, but I'm not dead yet," she replied, a chuckle escaping her lips.

Grace and Nick both laughed lightly, heading towards the building. They were both silent as they made their way to the seventh floor. When she unlocked the door, Grace let him walk in first and followed, shutting the door behind them.

Nick walked over to the couch and took a seat, patting the spot next to him. Grace sat at the opposite end of the couch, sitting so she was facing him. "So, what do we need to talk about?" Grace asked bluntly.

"Your mother never told you anything else besides the fact that Bucky was your father?" Nick asked curiously.

Grace nodded. "Exactly."

He let out a sigh and sat back. "Let me tell you a little bit about your parents. Is that okay?" When she nodded, he continued. "I'm not quite sure how they met. I don't know anything about that, but I do know that your mother was a close friend of Tony Stark's when they were younger. After your mother and your father had been together, he told her the truth about who he was. But when Hydra took him away sixteen years ago, your mother never saw him again. She was never able to tell him that he was going to be a father. She ended up getting ahold of Tony and talking to him. He then contacted me, and that's how you two were introduced to all of us."

Grace could feel the tears pricking her eyes. "He didn't know about me?"

Nick shook his head, meeting her eyes. "He didn't, no. Your mother stayed with us until you were old enough to start school. Grace, most of us were involved in the first five years of your life."

She laughed, shaking her head. That was something she never thought she would hear. "So all of you knew me when I was a baby?"

"We did. But once you were old enough for school, she moved into a house that we bought her. You two lived there until her death."

"Why wouldn't she tell me any of this?" Grace asked suddenly.

Nick sighed as he rubbed his chin. "Hard to say, Grace, but I would assume it was to protect you. When you're involved with us, the less you know is usually better."

She nodded her head slightly. "Where is he now?"

"Bucky is with us," Nick stated.

"Can I meet him?" Grace asked quickly, her voice filled with hope.

Nick nodded slightly and said, "Yes, but not today. He just read about your mother's death today, and he found out about you through the obituary. Bucky needs some time to take it all in. He's been through a lot. He's only been with us for a few days so he's got a lot on his mind right now."

She understood completely. Everyone knew about Bucky Barnes and everything he had been through. Grace could see why this would just add more to the stress he felt. She would wait as long as she had to. It was just exciting for her to know that she would actually meet him. "That's okay," she finally responded.

"Great." Nick stood and glanced down at her. "Grace, you can't tell anyone about our conversation, and you can't tell anyone who you really are. It's for your own safety. That's why your mother always told you to keep it a secret."

"I won't tell anyone," she said with a nod. "I promise."

Nick smiled down at the sixteen year old. "Good girl. I'll contact you soon, okay?"

"Okay," she said, smiling up at him. "Thank you for talking with me."

"Anytime," Nick said, walking towards the door. When he opened it, he jumped. Violet was just outside the door talking to some woman.

"Nice to see you," her grandma said.

Nick nodded in return and headed out to his car.

Grace walked towards the open door and smiled at her grandma. Violet beamed and turned towards the woman she was talking to. "May, this is my granddaughter, Grace. Grace, May is our neighbor."

Grace waved slightly with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too," May said, smiling widely. "You are such a beautiful girl."

Blushing, she said, "Thank you."

May laughed and said, "I better go start supper. I'm sure Peter is hungry. Bye, Vi. It was nice meeting you, Grace."

"You, too," Grace said kindly. After May disappeared behind the door to her apartment, Grace turned to her grandma. "Do you care if I take a walk?"

"Be back before it's dark out, okay? Queens isn't a place for roaming at night."

"Okay, I will be." She placed a soft kiss to her grandma's cheek before descending the stairs to head outside.

When she opened the door and walked out into the air, Grace inhaled deeply. It was easy to tell that the air wasn't as clean as it was at her old house. She had lived in the country with her mother basically all of her life. Living in the city was definitely going to be a big change for her. Grace already knew she wouldn't like it as much as she had the country.

As Grace walked along the sidewalk, she took in all of the stores and sights that Queens had to offer. It was bigger than what she had imagined, but Grace should've expected that since she was in New York now. It surprised Grace that her mother used to live in the very city she was in now. It was hard for her to picture her mother anywhere else but where they both had lived before she died.

Grace walked around for about an hour before heading back towards the apartment. She didn't want to be late because her grandma would get worried. After everything they had dealt with today, Grace knew that her grandma didn't need anything else to worry about.

When she walked up the stairs and towards her apartment door, Grace noticed a guy closing the door to the apartment May had walked in earlier. He turned around to walk away and stopped, looking at her as well. Grace smiled slightly and waved. The guy managed a small grin and waved before walking by her and down the stairs. Grace looked over her shoulder and watched him until he disappeared. From what she saw, he looked pretty cute. It was hard to tell since he was wearing a hood, though.

Grace sighed at her reflection, hoping she looked good enough for her first day. She didn't care about being popular or anything like that, but she was hoping to at least make a good impression.

"You look beautiful," Grandma said as Grace walked into the living room.

She laughed and said, "Thanks, Grandma."

The old woman smiled and said, "There's a cup of coffee in there for you. I figured you might want it on your way to school."

Grace beamed at her grandma. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Anything for my girl," she said, smiling slightly.

Grace grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder before getting her coffee. After she did, she waved goodbye to her grandma before walking out into the small hall, closing the door behind her. Grace placed her headphones on her head and listened to music as she walked to her new school.

While walking, she took in the new views she was seeing for the first time. It was definitely different that what she was used to. Grace couldn't help but to try and picture her mother making the exact same walk that she was at the moment. The very thought caused tears to form in her eyes. Grace missed her mom more than words could describe. She still couldn't grasp that her mother was actually gone. The ache in her chest reminded her that it was very real.

Before crossing the road to walk inside her new school, she wiped her eyes. Other students seeing her cry was the last thing that she wanted. Holding her head high, she made her walk up the stairs and inside the building. There were students walking both ways, chattering and laughing together. A few of them gave Grace weird looks as she walked by, but she had expected that. She was a new face so people were going to talk about her.

Grace made a quick stop by the office to grab her schedule before walking the halls to try and find her locker. The school was a lot bigger than what she had expected so trying to find her way around wasn't the easiest. Grace was used to the small school she had attended just last week. This one was completely different.

She let out a sigh, looking around the hall to try and find someone that could help her. When she turned and looked down the other end of the hall, she smiled when she saw a familiar face from yesterday.

"Hi," Grace said when she walked up to him.

He jumped and turned to face her, his eyes wide as he looked at her. "Are you talking to me?" he asked.

She laughed as she nodded her head. "Of course. My name is Grace."

"Peter," he said quietly. "Aren't you the one that just moved in next to me and Aunt May?"

"Yeah. I moved in with my grandma," Grace said, glancing at her schedule. "I actually was wondering if you could help me find my locker."

"Sure," Peter said, sounding somewhat nervous as he took the paper from her. "Follow me."

Grace did as he said, making sure to pay attention to where they were going. She didn't want to have to ask him two days in a row. That would be embarrassing.

"Why did you move in with your grandma?" Peter asked as he pointed to the locker that was now hers.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "My mom died."

Peter's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know."

Grace managed a smile. "It's okay."

He shook his head, feeling stupid that he had asked. Aunt May had told him, but he had forgot. He stayed silent until she was finished putting her things away.

"Do we have any classes together?" Grace asked as she closed her locker, glancing at the paper that Peter was still holding.

"Almost all of them," he said, chuckling quietly. "I guess I can be your guide for the day."

She looked up and smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Peter's eyes met her blue ones. He had tried to deny it, but now that she was so close, he couldn't anymore. Grace was beautiful. Her dark hair and bright blue eyes had captured his attention when he saw her in the hall yesterday in their apartment building. Now that she was actually right in front of him, Peter couldn't help but notice she was even more stunning.

She raised an eyebrow. "Can we head to class, Peter? I don't want to be late."

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at her, his cheeks a light shade of pink. "Yeah, sorry."

As the two walked towards class, they were joined by Peter's friend, Ned Leeds. "I'm Ned," he introduced himself, smiling over at her.

"Grace," she said, smiling back. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too," he said, turning his attention to Peter. He leaned back far enough that Grace couldn't see him and mouthed, 'She's hot.'

Peter nudged him in the ribs. 'I know,' he mouthed back, rolling his eyes.

Grace watched the two have a silent conversation, raising her eyebrows curiously. She wanted to know what they were talking about but decided not to ask. When they made it to the door, Peter opened it for her. She thanked him before walking inside. Peter started to follow, but Ned pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked with wide eyes.

"How did you get her to talk to you?" Ned asked.

Peter shrugged and said, "She came to talk to me on her own. She's my neighbor now."

Ned's eyes widened this time. "What?! No way!"

"Shh! Not so loud, dude," Peter said, shaking his head.

The two looked inside the classroom, watching as Grace ran her fingers through her hair. They both stood there, eyes glued to her. Ned glanced over at Peter, smirking when he saw that his best friend was still staring at her.

"I give it a month," Ned said with a chuckle following.

"Until what?" Peter asked, pulling his eyes from her to look at him.

Ned smiled widely and said, "Until you two start dating."

Peter rolled his eyes and punched Ned. "Yeah, right. A girl like her would never go for a guy like me."

The two walked inside and took their seats just as the bell rang. Grace smiled at Peter as he took a seat next to her. Now that she was able to see him without a hood, Grace realized he was a lot cuter than she had thought. The fact that he was her neighbor wasn't such a bad thing. Grace knew she'd be seeing him a lot more than just at school, and she was okay with that.


End file.
